


Apocalypse Magic

by ackermanwaifu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanwaifu/pseuds/ackermanwaifu
Summary: It started out as a ordinary day like any other. Then everything changed. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean were working at the Survey Corps Police Department, sorting through criminal files and looking for clues to a new case. All of a sudden, a voice came over the intercom: "All units, move out. There have been several reported cases or riots all over Shiganshina and Trost. Get into riot gear and meet up with your squad leaders, before heading out to assist the army in whatever the hell is going out there." The voice was from Erwin Smith, the Chief of Police for their district. Eren and the rest immediately suited up and went outside, thinking that it was just another one of those riots that resulted because of politicians. Little did they know what they would be dealing with.a.k.a The zombie au nobody asked for where eren meets levi during a zombie apocalypse and falls in love and I really suck at summaries lol just read this I promise its worth your while. And cuz we need more aot zombie aus.





	Apocalypse Magic

Eren sighed, mulling over the details of the new case they had just received. It was a very complicated one whereby the suspect had laundered money from the company he was working at for many years. The suspect, in this case, was very skilled in doing so. At a swift glance, nobody would've been able to tell that any money was missing. It was only when the company hired a newbie who was sharp enough to discover a discrepancy in the accounts that they realised something was amiss and reported it to the police for further investigation. Turns out the suspect was a long time employee who no one expected it to be. And he'd laundered not a small sum of money too. Eren hadn't seen such a huge amount of money in his entire life. At that thought, Eren sighed yet again.

He'd become a police officer to uphold justice in the city, and he was growing tired of sitting in his office all day doing nothing. Sure, arresting the suspect in this case would be upholding justice for the company, but Eren wasn't good with numbers. It'd been a massive headache for him to crack this case. Well, he had help from his three other good friends, Mikasa (his adopted sister), Armin, his best friend since childhood who was a genius in academics, and Jean, a person he bickered a lot with but treated as a buddy. "Oi, Eren. What are you doing spacing out? Its almost break time, get your ass together." Jean said, as he walked toward Eren's work cubicle. Eren rolled his eyes and was about to reply when a voice came over the intercom.

"All units, move out. There have been several reported cases or riots all over Shiganshina and Trost. Get into riot gear and meet up with your squad leaders, before heading out to assist the army in whatever the hell is going out there." The voice was from Erwin Smith, the Chief of Police for their district. Armin frowned. "What could be so serious that even the army has to be involved?" He asked in a worried tone. Nevertheless, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean went to their respective lockers to get changed into riot gear. They met up with their squad leader, Ness, before getting into a police car and driving off to the location of the riots.

As the drive progressed, Eren and the others could tell that something was very wrong. Smoke was rising from the skyscrapers and cars were scattered on the road like broken toys, making it hard for squad leader Ness to navigate. However, they still managed to get to Orvud district, where they heard was the most affected area with the riots.

After squad leader Ness pulled to a stop, he signalled for everyone to get out of the car. But before they could get out of the car, they heard a loud scream, causing them to turn their heads to see where the piercing sound was coming from. What they saw made their blood run cold. A group of what looked like civilians were running towards a police car. Eren thought that they were going to ask for help, but something felt off. Before the police officers could get out of the car, the civilians attacked. Like a pack of wild dogs they tore the car apart as if it was a metal can, crashing through the windshield and jumping the officers inside. As they were staring at the scene in horror, Eren heard Armin let out a gasp. "H-Hey... Are they... eating the police officers?" Armin asked, clearly shaken. Eren looked towards the now trashed police car and sure enough, he saw the civilians that attacked the car taking chunks out of the police officers and putting them in their mouths.

Just what the hell was going on out there?

Eren, still rooted to his seat, stared out the window, as he watched one of the civilians raise his head and let out a inhumane cry. In a few minutes, Eren could see more of... _them_ running toward the trashed police car. Driven by adrenaline and fear, he grabbed Armin, Mikasa, and Jean, before leaning forward in his seat and shouting at Squad Leader Ness. "What do we do now? Hey!" Squad Leader Ness was very obviously in shock. Just as Eren was about to shout at him again, he realized that he had made a terrible mistake.

He shouldn't have shouted.

Turning his head to the left, the scene he most dreaded awaited him. Due to the noise Eren was making, he had unknowingly attracted the attention of those things. They cocked their heads to the side, sniffing the air, before growling. 

They charged.

"Run!" Eren screamed. Jean, who was seating closest to the door further from those things, threw the car door open, pulled Mikasa out, and bolted. Eren, following Jean's lead, pushed Armin out and ran. Luckily for them, those things were slower than them, and they could and had outran them in a matter of minutes. "Where should we go?" The usually coolheaded Mikasa asked, panting as she did so. They had run quite a distance and were now hiding in a back alley behind a chain of supermarkets. Eren looked at Armin, and could see the wheels in his best friend's head turning. "So?" Eren asked. "Where do we go, Armin?" Armin started. "If we were civilians, the best possible course of action for us was to get weapons and go to a safe house, but since we already have weapons, we should get some supplies first, before getting to a secure place and play the waiting game with the zombies while the military sorts this entire thing out. Why don't we scavenge one of these supermarkets for supplies?" Everyone nodded in agreement, and they set off for the entrance.


End file.
